


The Right Choice

by Betzalee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers is Phil's cousin, True Love, Weddings, bad breakup, really slow burn guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Bucky couldn’t fucking move. It felt as if his feet were glued to the goddamn ground and he was finding it very hard to breath. Holy fucking shit. He thought over and over again. He had never seen someone as hot as him. It should be fucking illegal! He’d heard of love at first sight before, but fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! This couldn’t be fucking real. He stood there, mouth hanging open, forming a small O, looking stupidly at him as he made his way over.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Bucky falls in love at first sight with Phil's cousin, Steve and tries his best to not act like a goddamn fool around the other man, especially since the last thing Steve wants is to be in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Stucky fanfic and idek what I am doing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to give me back feedback!!

Would you stop squirming in your seat already!” Bucky snapped as he tried to eat his oatmeal. His best friend Clint Barton was seating besides him on the couch, his breakfast untouched on his lap.

“I can’t okay!” He snapped back

It was weird, seeing his Clint acting this way. He was usually very chill and relax, the complete opposite of what he was at the moment. He was restlessly tapping his foot on the floor, one hand on the spoon. He dipped it in the oatmeal and twirled it around.

“Seriously dude, can you calm the fuck down?” Bucky asked as he stood up, plate in hand. He was getting quite frustrated by his friend jittery actions. “Shouldn’t you be happy instead of nervous?” He asked as he walked to the kitchen.

“I know but I can’t help it! I haven’t seen him in what, four years!” Clint said, placing his uneaten oatmeal on the coffee table and getting up. He raked shaky hands through his hair, sighing heavily.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, you dick. You’ve been dating this guy since forever.” Bucky reminded him as he entered the living room, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Sit down and finish your food.”

Clint gave him an unimpressed look and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t fucking eat! His stomach was full of knots and his throat felt all clogged up. But Bucky didn’t understand.“But I haven’t seen him in so long. What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” Ignoring Bucky’s previous order, he let out what was truly on his mind. It had been driving Clint crazy all day long and he couldn’t stop worrying about it. Bucky sat back down on the couch and gave his friend an exasperated look.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot.” He said, patting the spot besides him. Clint sighed and sat down next to his friend. “If he didn’t like you,” Bucky continued, placing an arm around Clint’s shoulder, “then he wouldn’t be coming all the way from fucking England to stay here with you.” He continued and flicked his nose.

Letting out a startled yelp, Clint moved away from Bucky and sat forward, placing his head on his hands. “You don’t understand.” He grumbled, voice weak and low.

And Bucky didn’t understand. He was honest to god confused as to what was happening to his friend. He thought that the news about his boyfriend coming to visit was going to get the blond all excited and over the goddamn moon. Instead, it had gotten Clint all moody and jumpy. Anything would set him off, and Bucky would sometimes find him moping around in his underwear. (More often than before now) he wanted to ask him, to know what was going on inside of his head. But whenever he asked, Clint would always shake his head and say that it was nothing.

“Then tell me Clint,” Bucky prodded now, “Why are you like this? I thought you loved the guy.”  

Leaning back, Clint replied, “I do. I really fucking do okay? I just…Fuck, okay. I have to tell you something, but please you have to promise not to laugh okay?” He told Bucky, shooting him a warning look.

Raising both hands in a surrender motion, Bucky nodded his head. “Okay, I promise I won’t. Now shoot.”  

“I’m… Shit, how the fuck do I even say this.” Clint grumbled, and Bucky was trying hard as hell to keep his promise. He was deeply curious as to know what the fuck was getting his friend all worked up. He had never seen this side of him before, and he would be lying if he didn’t find it amusing as fuck. “I’m planning on, on…” He trailed off, looking at the floor, trying to hide the blush that was spreading fast across his face and neck.

“Planning on what, you fuck?” Bucky said, trying to keep himself from cracking up. If looks could kill, he would be six feet underground by now, after that piercing glare that Clint threw his way.

“I want to marry him!” Clint blurted out of nowhere, leaving Bucky stupefied for about ten seconds, before the brunette broke the promise he had been trying so hard not to break, and started laughing.  

“Dude, what the actual fuck! You were so worked up cus of that?” You’re a piece of shit. Oh my god.” Bucky replied, through his laughing fit.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh, you asshole!” Clint said, looking betrayed and embarrassed. His face was redder than a tomato and he kept avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

“I’m sorry dude, but this shit is hilarious. You were driving me in-fucking-sane with your constant foot tapping!” Bucky told him, as another wave of laughter escaped from his throat.

“Fucking asshole.” Clint murmured under his breath, covering his hands with both hands.

After calming down a bit, Bucky leaned back on the couch and turned to his friend. “Okay, I’m done now.” He told him. Clint was still hiding behind his hands and Bucky tried to pried them away from his face. “Come on dude, I wasn’t laughing at you. I just, I thought something else was the matter. You were honestly scaring the fuck out of me with your behavior before, and now, knowing that _this,_ is what was getting you so worked up, It’s honestly a fucking relief.”

Clint lowered his hands and looked back at Bucky. His eyes were full of sincerity and a small encouraging smile was plastered on his lips. Clint smiled back, chuckling lightly. “I’m sorry, I’m just…I don’t know. I’m probably way too ahead of myself here. Thinking he’ll say yes and all that.” He shook his head, “I’ve been thinking about proposing to him for so long now, but I’ve always stopped myself from asking him. It never felt right, you know?” Bucky nodded. He could see how conflicted Clint was feeling, and how serious this whole thing was to him. He suddenly felt like an asshole for laughing at his friend’s predicament.

“I’m sorry for laughing okay. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” He said, placing his arm around Clint once again, and laying his head on his friend’s shoulder.                     

“It’s okay. I know you weren’t mocking me.” Clint replied, ruffling Bucky’s hair. “I have been overreacting a little bit, so you have all the rights to laugh at my fucking stupidity.”       

“I mean, this isn’t stupid. I just. I was laughing cus I didn’t think this would be so hard for you. You two obviously love each other. So I always thought that this would be as easy as breathing to you.”

“I wish.” Clint chuckled, “I’ve always known I wanted to spend the rest of my life next to that dork, but I’m scared he doesn’t feel the same way. When he told me he was coming to visit, and probably to even _stay_ here, I knew that It was time for me to finally do it. But what if it's too much? What if he doesn’t even want to get married? We’ve never even discussed it before. I mean, we’ve talked about moving in together and every plan we make, we always make it regarding each other. But fuck Bucky, what if he says no? I know what I want, I know that I love him more than I love anything else in this world. I know that I want to spend every waking moment with him, to be the first person he sees when the sun comes up, and the last when the moon comes out. But I don’t know what he wants Bucky. I don’t know if he’ll want this with me and I’m so fucking scared that he’ll say no.”

If seeing Clint all jittery before was weird, seeing him like this was even weirder. His face was completely flushed, and his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. His voice was thick with emotions and he was trembling a little. He looked so distraught over something that was so fucking simple. He had known him for three years now, and from the moment they met, the two of them seemed to click. Over those three years, he’s witnessed how in love Clint is with his boyfriend, and how in love his boyfriend is with Clint. The two of them talk daily, and skype every weekend. He has overheard them talking countless of times as well, and whenever he does, he can’t help the overwhelming jealousy that plagues him. Jealous of a love so fucking pure, a love that has managed to stay strong despite the fucking long distance, and the fucking time difference. He has wished countless of times for a love like this. To have someone in his life that he could shower with love, the way Clint does with his boyfriend. To have someone care so fucking deeply for him and to be there for him whenever he needs it, like Clint’s boyfriend is.

Bucky shakes his head. There’s no time to be thinking about his fucking love life when his best friend is having an internal crisis at the moment. “Are you stupid or are you just messing with me today?” Bucky started, “This guy is crazy about you Clint! I mean come on. From what you’ve told me, you two have been dating since high school. You’ve been doing this long distance shit for five years now Clint, and if he didn’t love you, you honestly wouldn’t be in this predicament right now. You would have been pretty much single.”

“But what if he says no? What do I do if he says no Bucky?” Desperation was evident on his voice, and Bucky didn’t know what the fuck to do to convince his friend that his boyfriend loved him just as much as he loved him. Sighing, Bucky continued.

“If he says no, then he says no. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you, or that he’s going to break up with you. If he says no, then he’s probably not ready for such a big step you know. But I have a strong feeling he’ll say yes. From the shit I over hear you two talking about, I’m surprise he hasn’t proposed to you already.” Clint smiled at this, and giggled.

“Fuck, okay. You’re right, I’ve been acting like a fucking nut case over nothing.”      

“Not over nothing Clint. I understand why you’ll be so nervous over this. But stop thinking about the worst, okay? You know he loves you and you love him, and that’s all that matters. You shouldn’t doubt his love for you, or question whether he’ll leave you over something like this. He doesn’t sound like an asshole.” Bucky continued.

“I fucking hate it when you’re right.” Clint groaned, but Bucky noted the smile that was trying to break free.

“You love it.” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

“Eh, sometimes.” Clint shrugged.        

“So, when is he coming again?” Bucky asked, stretching his tired limbs.

“In two days.” Clint said, the nervousness he was sporting before had completely left his body. He looked more relax now, wearing a love struck grin on his face, sighing all dopey and shit, looking elated as fuck.

“Well, I guess it’ll give me time to run to best buy to buy myself some soundproof headphones.” Bucky smirked and Clint winked back at him.

“Yeah, I think you should stay over at Nat’s for the time being.” Clint chuckled.

“Wow, kicking me out already!” He gasped, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to be hurt.

“Nah, not kicking you out. I just, we tend to get really physical when we get together, if you know what I mean.” Clint winked again.

“Wow, TMI!” Bucky exclaimed. As much as he loved seeing this side of Clint, he truly didn’t want to know what the fuck him and his boyfriend did under the sheets.

Clint laughed at this and wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s hung like a fucking horse too! I think I won’t be able to walk properly for at least a week!”

“Jesus Christ Clint! I never pegged you for a fucking bottom!” Bucky laughed.

“Yeah, well. He really knows how to give it to me.”

“Alright,” Bucky said, throwing his hands up, “This conversation ends now!”

“And he has the perkiest ass ever!” Clint continued. Groaning, Bucky got up from the couch and left the room. Clint’s chuckled followed him all the way into the bathroom, where he closed the door and began to get ready for the day ahead.

 ***

Clint couldn’t get the day off at his work, which is why Bucky was the one that ended up at the JFK airport holding up a sign that read PHIL COULSON. He wasn’t too thrilled about it, but Clint didn’t have anyone else to come and pick Phil up, since Nat was also working and Sam had class until late in the afternoon. Bucky had cursed himself for having today’s off. He didn’t have a job but he was an engineering student at NYU. It was his last year, so his classes weren’t as crazy as they had been when he had started. He had felt so fucking lucky when he had picked his schedule earlier this year. No classes on Mondays or Wednesday! Who wouldn’t love that. But now, as he stood in the crowded airport, he didn’t feel as lucky.

He wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, and even though he’d spoken with Phil before, he still wasn’t too familiar with the other man. He barely knew anything about him too, only that he was a great man who had been living in England after getting accepted at Cambridge University. Bucky never asked Clint about Phil, because Bucky wasn’t a noisy little shit, and he honest to god didn’t care that much.

Bucky was the type of person that would only want to know more about a person if he cared for them. In order for that to happen, he would have to have some sort of relationship with said person, and then, he would go all crazy, asking them everything there was to know about them. It wasn’t a conventional way of getting to know people, but he couldn’t do it any other way.

He prayed to whoever was listening, that this meeting wouldn’t be awkward as fuck. He wanted Phil to like him, since Clint was his best friend and all. Not to mention that the three of them would be living together for the foreseeable future.

He looked over at the flight board, and saw that Phil’s flight had finally landed. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for finally meeting this man. Bucky waited as patiently as he could for Phil to come out, and thirty minutes later, he spotted the man Clint was so over the moon about.

He felt like he had been punched in the fucking stomach and all the air had left his body. Phil was engaged in conversation with another man. A man that was utterly fucking _gorgeous!_ He had never seen him before, and surely Clint hadn’t mention the other man, because there was no fucking way he would of missed that. The man was huge! A head taller than Phil, who had a smile on his face as he listened attentively to what blondie was saying. He had sandy blonde hair, a shade darker than Clint’s and the most heartwarming smile he had ever fucking seen. The man had noticed Bucky and was now waving at him. But Bucky couldn’t fucking move. It felt as if his feet were glued to the goddamn ground and he was finding it very hard to breath. _Holy fucking shit._ He thought over and over again. He had never seen someone as hot as him. It should be fucking illegal! He’d heard of love at first sight before, but fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! This couldn’t be fucking real. He stood there, mouth hanging open, forming a small O, looking stupidly at him as he made his way over. He wanted to climb him like a fucking tree!

Phil had noticed Bucky by then and was waving as well. This broke Bucky’s little stupor and he managed to wave back a little.

“Bucky! It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Phil said once he reached Bucky with a warming smile.

“Ah, yeah. Finally,” Bucky replied, smiling back. He took Phil’s outstretched hand and shook it.

“This is my cousin Steve,” Phil said, turning back to the blonde who was smiling at Bucky.

Bucky stared at him. Getting lost in those sky blue eyes, losing his fucking heart to that unbelievable smile. Steve cocked an eyebrow, looking confused and concerned at the same time. It shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was, and it left Bucky’s heart beating a mile a second.

“You okay man?” He asked, lowering his hand.

 _Snap out of it, you dick!_ Bucky told himself.

“Ah, um. Yes, yes. I’m fine. Sorry about that!” He said, shaking his head and smiling up at Steve, who smiled back. “Sometimes I get lost in my own thoughts. Nice to meet you though,” He said and shook his hand as well.

“Happens to the best of us,” Steve replied with a smirk. “And likewise.”

“Yeah, totally.” Bucky said, feeling like the worlds biggest meatball.

There was an awkward moment where all three of them just stood there not saying anything until Phil broke the silence. “So, where’s my boo at?”

“Ugh, Phil please. Don’t say that again,” Steve groaned, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“What?” Phil asked, “He’s my boyfriend. I’m allowed to call him boo.”

“Yeah, but not in front of people.”

“Don’t worry about it, I hear way worse from Clint,” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“Oh God, yeah. I’ve had the misfortune of hearing one of their conversations before. I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life before.” Steve groaned again and scrunched up his face. It was pretty fucking adorable and made Bucky’s heart race.

“Okay, okay. Enough with this talk. If you two losers don’t mind, I would like to get home now.” Phil said, trying to sound annoyed but the smile on his face told a different story.

“Oh, right, right. Let’s get out of here.” Bucky said and began leading the two other man out of the airport.

They walked in companionable silence, until Bucky’s curiosity got the best of him. “Um, not to be rude or anything, but Clint never said anything about you coming.” He said to Steve who had been texting away on his phone.

“Oh, um, yeah it was sort of a last minute decision,” he replied with a shrug, putting his phone away. He looked uncomfortable though, and Bucky wished he hadn’t asked.

“Ah, okay,” Bucky replied, not wanting to push for more.

“Yeah, he wanted to be away from England for a while. Just got out of a pretty serious relationship,” Phil told him nonchalantly.

“Phil!” Steve exclaimed, and Bucky looked away. He remained quiet, not wanting to butt into something that was clearly private to the blonde.

“Don’t “Phil” me Steve. Anyways, I told Clint this morning and he said it’d be okay. I hope it’s not a problem with you though.”

“Oh, no It’s fine,” he assured him. “We have a pretty good couch,” he smiled

“You sure?” He asked, smiling back at Bucky.

“Yeah pal, I mean. Where else would you go?” He asked.

Steve gave him a small laugh. “Just making sure.”

“Okay, well. Let’s get out of here then.” Bucky smiled at him and immediately cursed himself for it. Steve smiled back at him, and fucking hell, was it possible to look this fucking good?

“So, how was the flight?” Bucky decided to ask them once they were in the car. He wanted his mind to be out of the fucking gutter, and engaging himself in small talk with them man was the only solution he could think of.

“It was alright. I’m fucking tired though and my neck hurts.” Steve groaned. He had taken the passenger seat while Phil had sat in the back.  

“Yea, same. Flying fucking sucks.” Phil groaned. Bucky chuckled as he began to drive away from the airport.

“You got that right,” Steve said, returning the chuckle. “I feel like I can sleep for days.”

“Well, I’m sorry to say that you’re probably won’t be getting any sleep tonight,” he blurted, and Steve raised one eyebrow at him. His cheeks immediately began to heat up and he could practically feel them turning a deep shade of red. He mentally cursed himself for blurting that out.

“Oh really? And why would that be?” Steve asked, smirking at the brunette.

“Pretty sure he’s planning on tying me down to his bed and have his wicked ways with me. I’m afraid you guys are in for a sleepless night tonight.” Phil said smugly from his seat, causing Steve to laughed loud and hearty at this. A warm feeling spread all over Bucky and he decided that Steve had a beautiful laugh, and he couldn’t help but love it. He found himself laughing along despite the fucking butterflies that were swimming inside his body.

“Well damn. I really wanted to sleep like a log tonight.” Steve sighing.

“Don’t worry guys,” Phil said stifling a yawn, “I’m pretty beat myself. I have a feeling I’ll just fall asleep on Clint.”

“Good.” Bucky replied, “That means we’ll get to fucking sleep tonight.” He said before, turning his attention briefly on Steve who gave him a small smile.

The three of them continued to talk as Bucky made his way to Clint’s apartment in Manhattan. Bucky wasn’t a fan of small talk, but instead of feeling awkward or fed up, he found himself enjoying it. Especially his conversations with Steve. He had told him some information about himself, and Bucky couldn’t help but tell him some information back. Little by little the two of them began to know each other a little better. And Bucky liked it, _liked Steve._ This had never happened to him before. Usually, he wouldn’t get along with someone as fast as he was getting along with Steve. He didn’t know if he should be happy about this, or immensely worried. Especially since the guy had just gotten out of what seemed like a very serious relationship, and was probably in no way, looking for someone else to get romantically involved with. 


End file.
